Parallel With the Doctor
by Icerose987
Summary: When Iona wakes up in London with no idea how she got there, she soon finds herself traveling with the Doctor, something she thought wasn't possible. But how did she find herself in an unfamiliar Earth? Will she ever get home?
1. All Seems Normal

**My first Fan Fiction ever is here for you all to read! Seeing as I probably need the help, please leave helpful criticism or complements in the reviews section. Together we can improve ANYTHING! That was probably a little bit cheesey... Go on now. Read the story please. Oh, BTW it is in the POV of my character. Enjoy! **

"Iona! Get out of bed now!"

I groaned. Mum was shouting for me to get up, so it must have been late. I turned over to face the clock that was hanging from the wall in my bedroom. Light was coming through the curtains that covered my window, so it was easy to read. 10:30am. Great. Then my head hurt.

That was why I stayed in bed until then. I had a really bad headache, but I was hungry too, and I couldn't miss breakfast for anything. I slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, then headed downstairs. I was feeling happy, as I was the first day of the summer holidays, no school for eight weeks. Heaven!

Both Cam and Elliot, my younger brothers, were sat eating toast and drinking their juice. Cam's ginger hair was short like always, but Elliot's fair hair was almost covering his eyes, so he was constantly flicking it to the side of his face. I poured my Cornflakes and nearly spilt the milk as puppy licked my toes.

"Skye, go away!" I told the young black Labrador, almost laughing as she carried on cleaning my bare feet.

My mum sat in her seat in front of her computer as she typed away, taking the odd glance at me through her reading glasses. Finally she spoke to me. "Dear me, you seemed to have become a proper teenager already. You only turned thirteen a couple of months ago." She told me, sighing. I just sat there, shoveling my cereal into my mouth.

I was brushing my light brown hair whilst looking out across the garden. My brothers, who were twelve and nine, were building a den at the bottom end of the field, which you couldn't see from my window. I was only able to see Captain, our other dog, and Skye playing in the dog run. Turning to face the mirror, I looked at myself with my ice blue eyes. My skin was paler than usual and my eyes more dull. I guessed that sealing myself away in my room all morning wasn't going to help. So I grabbed my swimsuit and a towel and headed over to our small pool for a quick swim. It felt better being outside, in the fresh air, and the cool water was very refreshing. It was good to not have the stress of secondary school on my shoulders.

After about twenty lengths, I dressed again and took a walk around the garden. I then began to think of how, when I returned to school, my best friend would no longer be there. Cathy was one of the first people I made friends with in that giant school, but she was leaving, as she didn't feel like she belonged there. I had the reassuring thought of keeping in touch with her, but that wasn't going to be enough. I was definitely going to miss her. I still had my other friends: Betsy, Juliette and fellow whovians Sarah, Laura and Rachel. And I had the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special, with David Tennant and Billie Piper in it, to look forward to. At least I can talk to them about fictional shows, as Cathy never liked them. She found them 'too unrealistic' which replied to with 'that's the point!' Most good TV shows had ended, and it was all older ones being shown now. _Doctor Who_, one of my favourite British programs had ended before half-term, more than six weeks ago. That made me think of how Matt Smith was leaving, and that made me a little sad. He had been a great Doctor, and I had no idea who was going to take over.

As I re-entered the house, Dad was nowhere to be seen. He was probably away in some distant country working. So I turned on the Xbox and began to play some Kinect Sports. It was a bit boring on your own, but it still kept me entertained for a while. Next thing I knew, I was eating a ham sandwich outside with my mum and my brothers. Funny how time flies. I had brought my book with me, and quickly got absorbed in it, flicking through each page as the climax passed away an hour. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was lying on my back as the world went black.


	2. London?

**I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! Chapter 3 is coming soon, I will start writing it once I have posted this. I know there is a lack of the Doctor so far, but he is coming! Enjoy and please review!**

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a lot like car fumes, and a lot of it as well. Then I started coughing. The pollutants were drying out my throat.

_You don't get this much pollution in the country. _I thought to myself before slowly opening my eyes and taking a look around.

The London Eye loomed in the distance, the Shard and the Jerkin stood tall in skyline. The only unfamiliar part was the Houses of Parliament. From what I could see, the London building looked like it had been recently rebuilt, in the last ten years or so. But that hadn't happened, not that I remembered anyway.

Only then it struck me. _How on Earth did I end up in London?_ I thought as I stood up. I was in a deserted street. On the road nearby was a rucksack, and close to that was an abandoned games console. It wasn't working obviously, but it wouldn't be hard to fix it. I picked up the rucksack, searching inside for anything useful. I'd need money to survive on the streets for a while. Remembering what was in the back pocket of my jeans, I pulled out a ten-pound note. It would be enough for food, for a little while. I would need to find a way of earning some more if I was going to get home. That was when my eyes wandered back to the games console. It looked like an Xbox, maybe slightly different, but she had fixed a few before. It would be easy to sell. I grabbed it and stuffed it and my ten pounds into the rucksack and zipped it up. Seeing a padlock on the road, I sat for half-an-hour working out the code before putting on my bag. Lifting the rucksack onto my back, I set off.

It wasn't long before I found somewhere quiet to rest. It was a small, dark alcove in the street. There were overhanging roves above it, so at least I could stay dry. On my journey there, I'd found on old, worn blanket that would keep me warm at night. Unpacking my blanket, I also took out the console. I quickly identified the problem. One of the wires had come loose. I would need something small to get in there and fix it. Tomorrow I would move on, I had to make it out of London.

Two days later, I had made it to the outskirts of the city. You could see more greenery and the car fumes were much thinner by then. I sat down on the corner of the road, exhausted and hungry from the terrible trek I had just made. Half my money was left, as I spent the bare minimum where possible, meaning I hadn't eaten properly in a few days. During my journey, I had forgotten about the console, and it was still on my back, just waiting to be fixed. Lying down, it was easy to fall into a well-deserved rest. I dreamed of home during the time that I slept. They were dreams of warm and welcoming hugs from my mum and hot food filling my stomach. I could have my friends around me, to comfort me and to make me laugh. My brothers were there, despite their constant teasing, but I still missed them as their bickering was almost hilarious to me. And my dad, who worked hard all day and returned home in time for bed was there to say goodnight one last time. I had no idea what it would be like without those people before all this happened to me, but now I know how heartbreaking it is to be torn from those you love. But as the dream continued, their features became fuzzy. It was as though I couldn't remember what they looked like. I had last seen them a few days ago, so that shouldn't be happening. I couldn't tell how long I slept for, as I was woken suddenly by something I could never have expected to happen to me.

Cold blasts of air rushing past my face roused me from my slumber. Standing up to see what was happening, I could feel my clothes being torn backwards and my hair flying wildly behind my head. Over the whistling of the wind, I could hear the sound of an engine; the engine I knew could not be possibly be there, but I could tell that this was real.

_Oh. My. God. This _can't_ be happening!_


	3. Meeting the Doctor

**So, I hope you are enjoying reading this, and it should be a bit more interesting now the Doctor is here! BTW, this may be obvious, but I don't own Doctor Who.**

And there it was, even better than I imagined it would be. _The TARDIS!_ I thought excitedly as I looked up at its magnificent form. The deep blue doors Stood before me, and the sign saying 'PULL TO OPEN' was in front of my face. I laughed at how he always pushed from the outside and pulled from the inside.

An odd train of thought followed as I stood there for a few moments, but those moments felt like an eternity. _Will he look like he does on TV? Will Clara be there? Can I go inside? _I hoped I would get the answers soon. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the door creaked whilst it opened. I was about to burst with excitement, but I was very curious to see what he would actually be like.

His face appeared at the door and I almost laughed to myself, but shock stopped that from happening. His dark brown hair was perfectly flicked to the right of his face and his warm brown eyes were looking at my intently. My bright blue eyes met his for a few moments before I finally spoke. "Doctor!" I gasped, as though I still didn't believe what I was seeing.

The Doctor frowned when I said his name, but my attention was drawn to the dark haired girl who appeared at her side.

"Clara!" I said, still every excited at the prospect of actually meeting the Doctor. What surprised me the most, was that they looked exactly like the actors who played them on TV: Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman.

"Um, Doctor?" the girl spoke after what seemed like ages of them staring at me, Clara in shock, the Doctor confused. "How come she knows my name?" she asked.

"Don't know yet, but I will figure it out in a moment." was the Doctor's reply.

"I can hear you, you know!" I complained, but my face was still lit up with a massive grin. "I'm Iona by the way." I introduced myself and held out my hand, but they both stared at me. I lowered my hand, slightly disappointed, as I wasn't sure if this was a really realistic dream or not. "Are you real?" I asked curiously, not sure what they would say.

"She probably met us in our future, but in her past." The Doctor told Clara as he straightened his bowtie, proud that he had come to a conclusion. I was a bit annoyed that they ignored my question, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Oi, what's so funny?" the Doctor asked.

I smiled to myself before answering. "Firstly, the bowtie. Just hilarious how you _actually_ wear it! Secondly, you're wrong! I watch _Doctor Who_, duh! It's that show where a Time Lord, who calls himself 'The Doctor' flies around in a type 40 TARDIS that is stuck looking like a 1960's police box with his companions."

That shocked them both into silence. I wasn't entirely sure what they would say to that.

"There's a TV show?" the Doctor asked first. I nodded. "Even has you sulking on a cloud in the 2012 Christmas Special!" I told him politely.

Clara just looked confused. "I guess it has me jumping into his time-stream in it, right?" was what she asked me.

"Yeah, it also has Oswin and Victorian Clara in it too." I replied, then I asked, "Are you actually real, or am I dreaming?" I hoped that at least one of the two people in front of me would answer the second time.

The Doctor frown then said, "Last time I checked I was real, and so was Clara, and so was the TARDIS."

"Can I go inside?" I asked them excitedly. I had always wanted to, whether it was the set or the actual thing.

"I don't see why not!" he said before re-entering the TARDIS. Clara followed with me close behind.

My jaw dropped as I stared at the console room. This whole thing defied the laws of physics, but still existed. The ship seemed huge, larger than it seemed when on the screen. The lights were bright, and the corridors led deeper into the TARDIS.

"She is bigger than I ever imagined!" I gasped, once my speech returned to me.

"Well, I guess you would have known about the bigger on the inside stuff." The Doctor sighed, as he flipped some switches.

"But, last time I checked, Doctor Who wasn't real, not in my universe anyway." I thought aloud as I held onto the railings, to see if it was truly real. My brain was beginning to accept that this wasn't a dream.

"That's the answer!" he shouted suddenly, frightening both Clara and I. "You're from a parallel universe. This TV show of yours must be closely linked to what happens in this universe."

"But I thought all the other universes were sealed off when you left Rose and your duplicate in that universe!" I told the Doctor, who nodded.

"I know." He said before falling into deep thought.

"Rose? The Doctor's duplicate?" Clara asked and both the Doctor and I turned and said, "Long story." in reply.

" But to traveling between universes requires a lot of power, but you didn't even know you did it! I doesn't make sense!" the Doctor thought out loud.

"So is that why there were odd energy readings coming of her?" Clara asked but the Doctor gave her a look that told her, "Not now, I'm thinking."

"Someone else must have pulled me through." I told the Doctor and he hugged me.

"At least you are a bright kid." He told me as he let go. I smiled up at him proudly. _The Doctor actually hugged me!_ I thought happily. _ He is tall!_ Was my next thought, but I didn't know where that came from. I could see him looking down, further than most adults did when talking to me.

"Well then, I guess you'll be staying here for a while!" he told me. Those words made my face light up with excitement. I was going to be staying in the TARDIS!


End file.
